Aliens Pandora (the new version)
by That nerd next Door
Summary: This is the new version of my old story Aliens Pandora Ripley, Newt, Hicks, Hudson, Vasquez, Gorman and Bishop have all survived the events on Lv-426 but have a new challenge awaiting them,


**This is the new and improved version of Aliens Pandora which I have been considering doing for over a year now. This will follow the same basic plot of the old story but include some added scenes and a few added characters from Aliens. Enjoy :)**

Escape from LV-426

An eerie red glow illuminated Operations as the sounds of Hudson's motion tracker filled the room.

"Twelve meters, man this is a big fucking signal!" Hudson exclaimed holding the motion tracker firmly in one hand, his pulse rifle pointed towards the door.

Vasquez was in front of him sealing the door with a blowtorch, sparks raining down on her as she rushed to seal the door. She finished sealing the door and backed away slowly towards the other survivors. The marines were now in a defensive position near medical, Gorman still had a pistol pointed at Burke's head.

"Nine meters, eight meters!" Hudson called out; panic was evident in his voice.

"That can't be, that's inside the room!" Ripley replied.

"I'm reading it right man look!" Hudson was now in hysterics as the signal was now on top of them.

"Well you're not reading it right!" Hicks replied with a great deal of intensity as he held his pulse rifle close to his chest.

"Six meters, no five meters, what the fuck?" Hudson voiced shrieked

Ripley looked at her own motion tracker, her eyes widened as she realized Hudson was correct. She made eye contact with Hudson; a chill ran down both of their spines as the motion tracker beeped ominously

"Oh my god." Hudson whispered as he looked up toward the ceiling panels.

The marines all looked up towards the ceiling panel as Hicks climbed onto a filing cabinet, he lift up one of the panels and shines a light inside. What he see's can be only described as the stuff of nightmares. Crawling upside down from the pipes and beams are what must be at least a hundred aliens. They move silently towards Hicks as he falls to the floor. He fires his pulse rifle killing the nearest alien, it's body crashes through the ceiling hitting the floor with a sickening thud. Suddenly the ceiling explodes as dozens of aliens begin to pour out of the ceiling, debris rains down of the marines.

Vasquez pulls Hicks to his feet as the marines begin to open fire on the aliens as they leap gracefully over tables and guardrails. Hicks and Hudson leap up onto a table opening fire on the xenomorphs.

"Medical, Get to Medical!" Ripley shouts as she pulls Newt towards Medical.

"Do Something Gorman!" Burke shouts as a distracted Gorman is firing his pistol at the oncoming xenomorphs giving Burke a chance to escape

Ripley is still near the corridor when suddenly a warrior alien approaches her and Newt. Ripley stumbles with her pulse rifle trying to turn the safety off. She then fires blowing the warrior alien in half, killing it instantly

Burke bolts down the corridor connecting to medical and begins to shut the door. Ripley sprints trying to stop him but is to late, he is able to close the door.

"Burke open the goddamn door!" She shouts banging on the door. Burke backs away from the door, he heads towards medical. As he opens the door he finds himself face to face with an alien. Before he can scream the alien attacks, biting into his head killing him instantly

As that is happening the marines continue to fire upon the seemingly endless oncoming horde of xenomorphs, dozens of aliens have already been killed but they keep coming, Hudson is firing madly into the oncoming horde of aliens killing ten aliens. Behind him Hicks and Vasquez are also scoring many kills but are slowly backing towards medical.

"Die motherfuckers!" Hudson yells as he kills a Xenomorph directly in front of him.

"Hudson!" Hicks yelled attempting to get him to fall back.

"Come on get it baby!" Hudson yells as continues to blast the oncoming aliens.

"Come on you bastards, Come on I don't got all day!" Hudson was livid

"Oh you want some of this? Fuck you!" Hudson screamed as the floor beneath him opened up.

Hick's leaps forward pulling Hudson out of the way just in time as a warrior alien tries to drag him beneath the floorboards. Hudson shoots the warrior causing its body to disappear into the hole as it falls.

"Thanks man!" Hudson shouted.

Hicks and Gorman sprint towards the door leading to medical as Hudson and Vasquez continue to give covering fire.

"It's Locked!" Ripley shouts over the noise of gunfire and screeching aliens. Hicks begins to melt the door lock with his blow torch.

Vasquez fires a grenade towards the advancing aliens from the grenade launcher on her pulse rife killing three aliens in the blast. She reloads quickly and fires again, this time killing four aliens. Hudson does the same killing two and then another four as he falls back towards the door Vasquez is close behind him. Hicks is finally able to melt through the lock and pulls the door open with the help of Gorman.

"Everyone inside!" Ripley shouts as she pulls Newt inside.

Hicks, Hudson, Vasquez and Gorman quickly follow them inside. The marines begin to weld the door shut; Newt tugs on Ripley's sleeve pointing towards the vents.

"Come on, this way!" Newt ushers Ripley towards the vents as she climbs in.

Vasquez finishes sealing the door; the marines then quickly follow Newt and Ripley into the vents. A sharp banging can be heard on the door as the Aliens try to break down the door. The group begins to retreat through the vents with Newt leading the way. Directly behind her is Ripley followed by Hicks, then Hudson, Gorman and Vasquez who is covering the rear. The air vents are claustrophobic and difficult to move around in, the marines have to crouch as they run through the vents. Newt knew these vents like the back of her hand and had no problem remembering the directions to the landing pad.

"Go right!" She instructed as Ripley and the marines followed close behind her.

"Bishop can you read me? Over." Hicks yelled into his headset.

"I read you!" Bishops voice crackled into his headset.

"The ship is on its way, ETA sixteen minutes!" Bishop shouted into his headpiece trying to be heard over the screaming winds of LV-426.

"All right, stand by were on our way, over!" Hicks replied

Vasquez killed several more aliens as they chased the survivors. She soon found her self out of ammo and was forced to swap her pulse rifle for her holstered pistol. Suddenly from one of the overhead vents an alien dropped down on her as she fired. Pinning it against the wall she fired three shots into its head killing it. Unfortunately her leg was splashed with some acid causing her to scream out in pain.

"Where's Vasquez?" Hicks asked Hudson and Gorman as they noticed she had fallen behind.

Hudson and Gorman ran to her position to find her wounded, to make matters worst a warrior was approaching her. Hudson fired his pulse rifle killing the warrior as Gorman helped Vasquez to her feet. The two began to drag the wounded female marine out of the vents; Gorman throws a grenade towards the oncoming horde of Aliens. The three managed to catch up with Ripley, Newt and Hicks. The six exited the vents and find themselves in a wind tunnel.

"Go up there!" Newt exclaims as she begins to climb onto the ladder.

Suddenly the grenade in the tunnel goes off, the blast kills fifteen aliens and causes the tunnel to shake. The blast causes Newt to loose her balance and she falls into a near by vent.

"Ripley!" She shouts as she disappears into the vent.

"Newt!" Ripley yells as the group makes there way up the ladder and towards Newt.

Hudson and Gorman are supporting a wounded Vasquez as Ripley and Hicks lead the way. Ripley uses the locater to find Newt while Hicks closely watches his motion tracker. Ahead the group can see tiny hands reaching through the floor grating.

"Here I'm here!" Newt shouts from the sewer.

Ripley is the first one to reach the spot and squeezes Newt's hand to comfort her.

"Climb down honey, we need have to cut through the grate." Ripley calmly instructs Newt who is clearly terrified.

Hicks and Hudson begin to cut through the grating with their blowtorches as Gorman speaks up.

"People we have a problem!" He shouts as he notices the signals appearing on the motion tracker he is holding in one hand while supporting Vasquez in the other.

"Hudson hurry up!" Hicks shouts as the two marines scramble to cut through the grate.

Suddenly a shadow looms over Newt as she turns around to see a Xenomorph rise from the water. She lets out a high-pitched scream. Hicks and Hudson kick the grate into the sewer only to find that Newt is gone. The only thing left is the head of her doll floating in the water.

"No!" Ripley shouts as she tries to dive into the sewer to rescue Newt.

It takes the combined strength of Hicks and Hudson to hold her back.

"She's alive!" Ripley shouts franticly

"Alright she's alive I believe you, but we have to keep moving!" Hicks shouts as he drags Ripley to her feet.

The five make it to a nearby elevator; they all pile in quickly as Hicks hits the button to close the door. The door is still wide open and is unresponsive.

"Shit!" Hudson yells as he can see the Aliens coming towards them.

He fires another grenade killing several Aliens in the blast as the elevator door closes. Before it can close an alien attempts to claw it's way in. Hick's shoots it point blank killing it instantly but causing acid to hit his armor. The acid rapidly burns through his armor as the others scramble to help get his armor off. A tiny bit of the acid has made contact with his chest, causing severe burns.

Ripley helps Hicks out of the elevator, which is now engulfed in smoke. Hudson and Gorman help a wounded Vasquez out as they all head towards the awaiting drop ship.

Bishop looks up to see the five heading towards him.

"How much time?" Ripley asks Bishop

"Plenty! Twenty six minutes!" Bishop replies as the drop ship lands.

"We're not leaving!" Ripley shouts as she helps Hicks onto the drop ship.

Hudson and Gorman follow close behind helping the wounded Vasquez up the drop ship ramp. Before they go up the ramp Vasquez breaks away from their grasp.

"Put me down assholes, I can walk for fucks sake!" She yells as she limps up the ramp. Hudson and Gorman look at each other and just shrug before going up the ramp into the drop ship

Bishop follows them inside, and pilots the drop ship off the ground.

The drop ship makes it's way towards the atmosphere processor as Ripley begins to arm herself for Newt's rescue.

The drop ship lands on a platform inside the atmosphere processor; Bishop comes to the back to help Hicks and Vasquez dress their injuries. Ripley duck tapes a pulse rife to a flamethrower and heads towards the elevator; before she leaves she is stops and turns to Hicks.

"Hicks, make sure he doesn't try to leave."

"Where not going anywhere." Hicks assures her smiling, holding gauze over the burns on his face.

"See you Hicks." Ripley replies softly

"Dwayne, it's Dwayne." He replies with a soft smile.

"Ellen." She replies.

"Don't be long Ellen." Hicks nods to her.

Hudson and Gorman follow Ripley towards the elevator all three are heavily armed. The three enter the elevator as it descends towards the nest.

"Thank you for coming, you didn't have to." Ripley said as she began to prepare her weapons.

"It's our pleasure, any chance to inflict a little pay back on these bastards is alright by us." Gorman said with a light smirk on his face.

"The fucking bugs messed with the wrong kid!" Hudson exclaimed.

Ripley smiled as the elevator reached sub level 3 and the doors opened. The three make their way through the nest silently, dropping flares as they go. The locater begins to go wild as they run towards the signal, only to find the tracker on the ground.

"No." Ripley whispers silently to herself as she can feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Those motherfuckers!" Hudson yells.

They suddenly they hear a high pitched scream, all three sprint to the source of the noise to find Newt cocooned to the wall with an egg placed directly in front of her. Ripley runs up and blast the face hugger apart.

"Ripley watch out!" Gorman shouts as a warrior leaps towards Ripley.

Ripley fires her pulse rifle blowing the warrior to bits. She then pulls Newt out of the resin that is keeping her stuck against the wall.

"Hang on to me!" Ripley exclaims as she pulls Newt out of the wall.

The four begin to back up not realizing that they are now standing In the middle of the egg chamber. All four are shocked at what they see.

"Holy shit." Hudson whispers

They notice at least twenty warriors moving towards them and behind them.

"So what's the plan?" Gorman ask sarcastically.

As the shadows close in they finally notice the Alien Queen in the center of the room with her huge egg sack behind her.

"Fuck me!" Gorman exclaims.

As the warriors close in, Ripley suddenly gets an idea. Stepping forward she fires her flamethrower near the eggs causing the Queen to go berserk. She then points the weapon towards the closest egg. The queen looks at her and then the warriors. She motions to the warriors who begin to back off.

The four begin back towards the exit, when suddenly an egg near them begins to open. Ripley tilts her head, a look of fury on her face. She then opens up on the eggs with her flamethrower incinerating them.

"Payback time bitches!" Hudson yells as he and Gorman open fire as well.

Ripley begins to fire her pulse rifle at the oncoming warriors, killing eight of them. Hudson and Gorman finish off the others as the four humans begin to head towards the elevator. Ripley fires several grenades into the Queen's egg sack rupturing it. The queen squeals in agony and is trying to tear herself free.

"Behind us!" Newt shouts.

Ripley notices a warrior trying to sneak up behind them; she fires her flamethrower engulfing it in flames. The four head towards the elevator, running at full speed. They reach the elevator and dive in as the queen is in hot pursuit. Ripley and Newt back further into the elevator as Hudson and Gorman use the last of their flamethrower ammo to wound the queen. The queen is driven back as the elevator door closes.

The elevator makes It's way back up towards the platform as the atmosphere processor is destroying it self. The four make it to the top only to discover that the drop ship is gone.

"No!" Ripley shouts as Newt clings to her sobbing.

"What the fuck Bishop!" Hudson yells both angered and saddened.

"Jesus Christ." Gorman whispers softly to himself.

"Attention, you have two minutes to reach a minimum safe distance" the voice announced over the intercom system.

"Bishop goddamn you!" Ripley yelled as the four backed away from the elevator door.

The elevator door opened to reveal the very pissed off Alien Queen.

"Close your eyes baby." Ripley whispered to newt softly.

Suddenly the drop ship appeared behind the four, the drop ship ramp was lowered. Ripley and Newt ran towards the drop ship, they jumped in while Hudson and Gorman distracted the queen. Hudson and Gorman soon sprinted towards the ramp, the two jumped into the drop ship as the ramp door closed. Making her way to a seat Ripley quickly strapped herself in as Hudson and Gorman did the same.

"Punch it Bishop!" Ripley called to the cockpit.

The drop ship vaults forward and heads toward the exit. Ripley holds Newt tight against her body as the two are rocked in their seats. Vasquez sticks out her hand and squeezes Hudson's hand for comfort. Gorman closes his eyes and begins to silently pray to himself. Hicks had his eyes closed, waiting for the worst.

The drop climbed rapidly and was just able to make escape the mushroom cloud. The drop ship shook violently as it barley escaped the fireball which had just consumed Hadley's hope. Both the colony and the atmosphere processor are completely vaporized, purging the universe of the Xenomorph threat once and for all.

"It's ok, we're clear." Bishop announced over the intercom.

The group let out a sigh of relief the nightmare was finally over.

"We made it." Ripley said smiling at Newt.

"I knew you would come." Newt smiled back at Ripley who kissed Newt on the top of the head.

The drop ship flew towards the Sulaco and for once the seven survivors felt safe.

**That ends part 1 of the prologue, Part 2 will be up shortly. After the prologue it will follow the events of the previous story of the marines arriving on Pandora. I'm aiming for this story to be at least 30 chapters long, maybe more. Well I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up within a few days :) **


End file.
